Arestania
by second-life
Summary: Sepasang telinga lancip, ssepasang mata yang selalu berubah warna sesuai dengan kondisi hatiku. siapakah aku ini sebenarnya? layakkah aku hidup sebagaimana manusia lain pada umumnya?


Aku terlahir dengan bentuk seperti ini. Paling tidak, sejak aku bisa mengingat, tubuhku memang seperti ini. Bentuk telingaku memanjang seperti kurcaci-kurcaci dalam dongeng. Rambutku yang halus panjang, berwarna merah menyala. Terlebih di tempat gelap. Mata ku juga menarik, bentuknya oval dan warnanya bisa berubah sesuai dengan suasana hatiku.

Anehnya, Ibu tidak sepertiku. Rambutnya cokelat tua kehitaman, warna matanya hanya satu, cokelat muda. Bentuk telinga dan matanya juga tidak sepertiku. Aku sering menanyakan perbedaan ini kepadanya, hampir setiap hari malah. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan keingintahuanku.

Sayangnya jawaban Ibu selalu sama, "Sayang, pada saatnya kau akan mengerti mengapa kita berbeda"

Mendengar jawaban ini, mata ku akan berwarna biru pucat, kecewa.

------

"Ares, lari... Hutan kita terbakar.."

Aku berlari secepat kaki-kakiku mampu membawaku.

"BRAK..."

Aku menoleh, Ibu terjatuh. Salah satu lututnya terluka. Aku berbalik, lalu merangkulnya tanpa kata, menghelanya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Tanpa melihat cermin pun, aku tahu warna mata ku saat ini biru terang. Aku takut... Takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap kami berdua. Beginilah warna mataku setiap kali mendengar jawaban ibu tentang apa yang ada di luar hutan kami.

"Ares... Ibu tak bisa jalan lagi. Kau harus selamatkan dirimu Nak."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan...

"Ares, kalau kau tetap di sini, kita berdua akan mati konyol, kau harus pergi!"

Aku tetap berlutut bergeming di depan Ibuku. Ibu meraihku ke dalam pelukannya, memberiku belaian singkat pada punggungku, kemudian menjejalkan segulung kertas ke tanganku, sebelum akhirnya mendorongku sekuat tenaga dan berkata, "ARES!!! PERGILAH!!!"

Aku tersungkur ke tanah dihadapan Ibuku. Sepintas masih dapat kutatap wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran. Warna matanya, yang tetap cokelat muda. Tapi... apa itu??? Ada aliran air di pipi Ibu.

Belum sempat aku menatap lebih jelas, sebuah pohon tumbang menghalangi pandangan ku. Masih sempat kudengar ibu berteriak, "ARES, LARI!!!"

------

Tak pernah ku tahu, bagaimana caraku untuk selamat dari kebakaran hutan itu. Ketika tersadar, aku tergeletak begitu saja di tepian sungai di pinggir hutan dimana kami tinggal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Apakah seseorang menyelamatkanku? Ataukah kaki-kakiku yang menyelamatkanku?

Kupandangi sungai yang berliku dihadapanku. Sungguh cantik. Di hutan tidak ada sungai secantik ini. Hutan... Ibu...

"Uh, kertas itu..."

Perlahan kubuka kertas itu

---------

Tolong selamatkan anakku, namanya Arestania. Jangan takut terhadap warna matanya yang berubah. Itu hanya menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Rambutnya yang merah dan telinganya yang lancip sungguh tidak berbahaya.

Tolong selamatkan anakku dan jangan pernah biarkan orang lain mengetahui namanya. Aku dan suamiku hanya bisa sampai di sini

---------

Aku terpaku memandangi tulisan di atas kertas itu. Semua fakta dalam tulisan ini sudah ku ketahui. Kecuali satu hal. Wanita yang selama ini kuanggap Ibu, ternyata bukan Ibu kandungku. Inikah sebabnya ada perbedaan diantara kami? Kulayangkan mataku kembali ke huruf-huruf yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Ternyata ada kelanjutannya

--------

Ares, jangan pernah katakan kalau nama aslimu Arestania pada siapapun diluar hutan kita. Tutupi ujung telingamu dengan rambut tebalmu. Dan jagalah hatimu agar senantiasa senang

--------

Tulisan Ibu... Ah, Ibu angkat yang membesarkanku tepatnya.

"Jangan sebutkan nama asliku? Apa maksudnya? Apakah orang-orang akan menyakitiku jika mengetahui nama asliku?", pikirku panik.

"Astaga, Ibu berpesan aku harus selalu senang. Aku harus berusaha senang", lanjutku mengingat pesan Ibu berikutnya sambil berusaha mengatur napas yang sudah hampir putus karena panik.

Sementara itu otakku berlomba, 'harus selalu senang'. Mataku akan senantiasa berwarna cokelat muda saat aku senang. Apakah warna ini yang normal untuk mata? Apakah warna mata yang berubah-ubah adalah suatu keanehan? Aku juga harus menutupi telinga lancipku. Apakah telingaku juga aneh? PASTI, aku mengambil kesimpulan.

Bagaimana dengan rambutku? Ibu tidak berpesan apa-apa padaku. Apakah rambutku ini tidak aneh? Kalau begitu, apakah rambut ibu yang aneh? Ataukah ibu tak sempat berpikir cara menyamarkan keanehan rambutku? Atau...

Sekali lagi mataku melayang ke kertas tersebut, "Rambutnya yang merah dan telinganya yang lancip sungguh tidak berbahaya", gumamku. Berarti rambutkulah yang aneh. Bagaimana caraku menyembunyikannya? Tiba-tiba aku merinding tatkala aku teringat ucapan Ibu, "Di luar hutan kita ada banyak mahkluk jahat yang bisa menyakitimu. Bermainlah selalu di dalam hutan ya, Sayang". Mendadak warna mataku menjadi biru terang. Aku ketakutan.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tanah tempatku tersadar. Kuremas kertas pemberian Ibu.

"Seandainya orang lain tidak boleh tahu, kertas ini tentu harus kuhancurkan", pikirku. Kemudian merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berarti dan menebarkannya ke sungai.

Aku mulai menata rambutku untuk menyembunyikan sepasang telinga lancipku, dan mengatur hatiku agar gembira. Hal yang sulit kulakukan saat ini, karena setiap kali aku berusaha tersenyum, pasti bayangan Ibu berkelebat. Aku sungguh tak tahu lagi warna mataku saat ini. Mungkin berganti-ganti antara cokelat muda, dan hijau bening.

------

"Hai, aku Are... Ah, aku...", otakku berputar cepat. Hampir saja aku membongkar penyamaranku sendiri.

"Hai, siapa namamu? Aku Martin", seorang pria muda menghampiriku.

"Aku Freja. Senang bertemu denganmu", timpal seorang wanita muda, bergabung dengan kami.

Aku tersenyum, di luar hutan ternyata tidak terlalu menakutkan. Aku yakin mataku sekarang berwarna cokelat muda.

"Aku... aku Arensca", kataku kemudian.

------

Malam itu, seisi hutan, ah... mereka menamai tempat mereka tinggal dengan desa, berkumpul untuk mngenalku. Untunglah mereka percaya dengan bualanku yang mengatakan bahwa rambutku terbakar matahari terlalu lama sampai warnanya begini. Kami mengelilingi tungku yang besar. Mereka menyebutnya dengan api unggun. Sayang sekali Ibu tidak ada di sini denganku. Pasti Ia senang melihat keramahan penghuni desa ini. Sejenak memikirkan Ibu rupanya membuat warna mataku menjadi hijau bening, Celaka, Martin melihat mataku

"Rens, matamu kenapa?"

"Uh, aku harus mengatur agar hatiku bahagia", batinku. Sekuat tenaga aku memfokuskan pikiran dan hatiku untuk bahagia.

"Oh, rupanya hanya pantulan api unggun", lanjutnya.

Fiuh...Rupanya warna mataku sudah kembali cokelat muda. Lain kali aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

Ternyata di desa ada banyak anak kecil. Aku suka tingkah mereka. Mereka lucu-lucu sekali.

"Rens, ini anakku, Jose", kata Freja.

"Oh, hai, aku Arensca..." sahutku. "Aku suka anak-anak, mereka lucu", bisikku pelan ke telinga Freja, diluar dugaan, dia tersenyum lebar kemudian tertawa keras.

Keesokan harinya aku menjadi pengasuh anak di desa itu. Semalam, Freja menceritakan pada penduduk desa tentang kesukaanku pada anak-anak. Mereka sepakat menjadikanku pengasuh untuk anak-anak mereka sementara mereka pergi ke ladang.

Pagi hingga siang hari aku mengasuh anak-anak itu, di sore hari orang tua mereka akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sebagai balas jasa karena sudah menjaga anak-anak mereka, mereka bergantian menyediakan makanan, juga bekerja sama membangun rumah untukku.

------

Seminggu setelah aku menjalani kehidupanku sebagai pengasuh anak-anak. Desa kami, uh... bolehkah kusebut demikian. "Ini toh tempatku tinggal juga, walau aku bukan berasal dari sini", batinku. Yah, pokoknya desa tempat tinggalku saat ini kedatangan seorang warga asing lagi. Maka sekali lagi warga berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun untuk mengenal sang pendatang.

"Hai, aku Sky", kata pemuda pengelana itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Arensca", balasku sambil menatap matanya sekilas, warnanya tidak cokelat muda, warna matanya biru terang. Dia pasti sedang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Jangan takut, mereka sungguh ramah", lanjutku kemudian untuk menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat. Aku menemukan seseorang yang sama denganku. Tapi mengapa warga desa tidak terlihat bingung dengan warna matanya? Ah, aku tidak perduli. Aku terlalu gembira menemukan Sky.

Sky menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, tapi tersenyum.

------

Sudah sebulan Sky tinggal di desa ini. Sudah selama itu pula ia menemaniku menjaga anak-anak. Rupanya Sky juga menyukai mereka. Sudah sebulan? Berarti sudah selama itu juga aku memperhatikan warna mata Sky. Akhirnya, hari ini aku harus mengaku kalah. Warna mata Sky cuma itu, tidak berubah-ubah sepertiku. Saat dia senang, atau sedih. Saat dia takut atau sakit.

Perlahan rasa dingin merayapi tubuhku. Aneh rasanya, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang belum pernah kumiliki sebelumnya. Ya, aku merasa kehilangan seseorang yang sama, sejenis denganku, padahal Sky bukan sepertiku.

------

"Ma, kak Rens baik sekali, dia membuatkan aku ini", kudengar Jose memberitahu Ibunya bahwa aku membuatkannya sebuah mahkota dari bunga liar.

"Wah, cantik sekali, Josephine. Kau seperti bidadari", sahut Ibunya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk ke arah ku. Aku tersenyum.

Ternyata aku tidak benar-benar kehilangan. Aku merasa bahwa diriku diterima di desa ini. Namun demikian, Sering aku menyendiri dan berpikir. Mengapa Ibu memberitahuku untuk menyembunyikan telinga lancipku? Siapakah orang tuaku yang sesuangguhnya? Kenapa mereka berkata hanya bisa sampai di sini? Kenapa Ibu selalu berkata bahwa di luar hutan penuh makhluk jahat kalau ternyata mereka sebaik ini kepadaku? Tepukan Sky di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa, Sky?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu..."

------

"Uh...", aku mengerang menahan sakit. Jari telunjukku berdarah terkena pisau yang kupergunakan untuk memotong batang bunga liar yang akan kujadikan mahkota untuk anak-anak. Darahnya cukup banyak.

"Kau tak apa, Rens?", Sky menanyaiku.

"Tidak. Aku mau bersihkan luka ini dulu. Tolong jaga mereka ya, Sky", ucapku sambil menatap Sky.

Kulihat mata Sky membulat, "Kau kenapa Sky?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Cepat bersihkan tanganmu"

------

Mereka menyeretku ke tengah lapangan dengan kasar. "Ada apa ini? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa salahku?", teriakku tak putus-putusnya. Dalam hati sadar betul bahwa aku sangat ketakutan. Celaka, warna mataku pasti biru terang sekarang.

Salah seorang dari mereka mengikatku di tiang di tengah lapangan. Yang lain menarik rambutku dengan kasar, menegakkan kepalaku.

"Telinganya pun lancip...", kudengar bisik-bisik memenuhi udara di sekelilingku.

"Kau mau tahu salah mu??", Martin berteriak keras mengatasi bisik-bisik yang terjadi.

"Kau bukan manusia!! Kau pasti siluman yang menyamar. Mau mencelakakan anak-anak kami", kali ini Freja yang berteriak

"Penipu!!!"

"Aku...aku bukan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Pernahkah aku mencelakai anak-anak kalian? Tidak! Aku...", aku berusaha membela diri

"Cukup!!! Telinga lancipmu ini, warna matamu yang berubah, kau pasti iblis!!", aku tak tau lagi siapa yang memotong pembelaanku. Aku terlalu takut.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Ibu bahwa di luar hutan penuh dengan makhluk jahat. Hatiku terasa tercabik. Aku pernah meragukan kata-kata orang yang telah membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih.

"Ibu...aku harus bagaimana", ratapku pelan

"BLUG..."

"Ah...", aku mengerang kesakitan. Kurasakan darah mengucur dari keningku. Dari tempat sebuah batu menghantamku tepatnya.

"Bunuh iblis ini!!!"

Dan akupun merasakan terpaan hujan batu di seluruh tubuhku.

"Berhenti..."

"Jose??", aku bergumam pelan dengan sudut bibirku yang berdarah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini Jose? Cepat pulang", Freja membujuk anaknya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kak Rens?", tuntut Josephine. Matanya terbelalak menyaksikan luka-luka di tubuhku.

"Freja, bawa anakmu pulang! Kita harus melanjutkan eksekusi mahkluk ini!" teriak beberapa orang.

"Tidak...Tidak mau!!!!! Aku tidak mau pulang!!!!", jeritan Jose terdengar di kejauhan. Freja telah menggendongnya kembali ke rumah mereka, dan aku kembali merasakan gumpalan-gumpalan keras batu menghantam tubuhku. Aku tahu, warna mataku pastilah hijau kekuningan sekarang. Beginilah warna mataku tiap kali aku kesakitan.

Tiap kesakitan?? Apa warna mataku saat teriris pisau tempo hari juga seperti ini? Apa mata Sky membulat karena ia melihat warna mataku? Apa Sky yang memberitahukan mereka? Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sangat pilu. Aku menyayangi Sky, dialah satu-satunya orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu denganku. Tidak seperti penduduk lainnya.

"Mungkinkan aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang kini mengkhianatiku?", batinku sedih. Tak lagi kurasakan sakitnya batu-batu yang menghujaniku. Tak lagi kupedulikan teriakan mereka yang siap membunuhku dengan beberapa tombak tajam

Tombak-tombak itu bergerak semakin dekat, siap mengoyak tubuhku.

------

"Tunggu!!!"

Gerakan tombak-tombak itu terhenti di udara. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Suara itu...

"Kalian tidak bisa membunuhnya seperti ini. Dia juga manusia"

"Dia manusia? Dia bukan!!!!"

"Seandainya bukan, dia toh tetap memiliki emosi dan perasaan"

"HUH! Kami meragukannya"

"Dia mencintai anak-anak dengan sepenuh hati"

"Tutup mulut, Sky! Atau kami akan membunuhmu juga!"

"BAIK!!! LAKUKAN!!", tantang Sky sembari menyeringai.

Dan Sky merentangkan tangannya di depan tiang tempatku terikat. Dia manghalangi jalan warga untuk menyerangku.

"Sky, tidak... pergilah", bisikku perlahan. Sky mendengarku, "Tidak Rens, aku akan melindungimu!".

Beberapa butir batu mengenai tubuh Sky, namun dia tidak mundur selangkah pun. Tombak-tombak bergerak semakin dekat dengan Sky. Aku tak tahan lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku merasakan ada emosi baru yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, mengalir dalam diriku. Aku marah!

Entah bagaimana warna mataku saat ini. Yang aku tau hanya rambut merah panjangku sekarang berkibar, seolah menarikan tarian perang, memperlihatkan telingaku yang lancip. Dengan mudah kuputuskan tali yang dari tadi mengikatku. Dalam teriakan penuh kemarahan, kuacungkan satu tanganku ke arah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sky. Sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari sana, menghantam orang itu, tepat di dada. Luka besar merah timbul di sana.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke orang berikutnya, siap membinasakannya juga. Mereka berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Aku masih sempat melumpuhkan beberapa dari mereka sebelum mereka semua melarikan diri.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lemah, seolah kehabisan tenaga. Kurasakan kesadaranku meninggalkanku pelan-pelan.

"Rens..."

------

Kudapati tubuhku terbaring di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di tengah hutan. Hutan? Bukankah hutan kami sudah terbakar? Aku duduk terlalu mendadak sampai kepalaku pusing. Kupandangi keadaan disekelilingku. Dan aku tahu, ini bukan hutanku. Ini hanya sebuah hutan lain. Tubuhku diselimuti daun-daunan hijau agak basah. Segera tanganku bergerak untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Rens..."

Aku menoleh terkejut mendengar suara itu. Sky datang menghampiriku sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mengacungkan seekor kelinci liar yang sudah mati, menjelaskan kemana perginya dia saat aku terbangun tadi.

Dalam sekejap tangan Sky sudah berada di tanganku.

"Jangan disingkirkan. Ini ramuan untuk luka-luka mu", Sky menerangkan tindakannya. Kemudian mulai menyalakan api.

"Sini", kataku meminta si kelinci. "Biar kubersihkan", lanjutku.

"Kau cukup duduk diam di situ. Jangan banyak gerak dulu, biar cepat sembuh"

------

"Sky..."

"Hm??", Sky memalingkan wajahnya dari bintang-bintang di langit yang tengah dipandanginya

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku? Aku bukan manusia. Aku.."

"Aku tahu kenyataan itu", potong Sky

"Aku lihat kau menyayangi anak-anak itu setulus hati. Anak-anak itu pun mengasihimu. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Jose melawan Ibunya. Mereka sungguh tidak punya alasan membunuhmu."

Kupandangi wajah Sky. Kuperhatikan matanya yang cuma punya satu warna itu

"Terlebih...", suara Sky semakin perlahan, kepalanya tertunduk

"Aku mencintaimu Rens...", kata Sky sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, menatapku penuh harap.

Aku sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku lebih tak tahu lagi dengan warna mataku saat ini. Ingin sekali aku bisa bersama Sky terus, seumur hidupku. Itupun kalau aku memiliki dan boleh menyebutnya sebagai hidup. Tapi aku...

"Sky, aku bukan ma..."

"Rens, apa kau kira aku tak tahu ini dari dulu?", tatapan Sky menantang mataku.

"Rambut terbakar matahari sampai warnanya begini... tak mungkin Rens, warna rambut terbakar matahari bukan seperti ini. Dan rambut terbakar tidak halus Rens..."

"A.."

"Warna matamu berubah-ubah juga aku tahu", Sky memotong perkataan yang baru saja akan kukeluarkan

"Makanya saat pertama bertemu denganku kau bilang 'Jangan takut'. Itu karena matamu akan berwarna sepertiku saat kau takut kan?", lanjutnya lembut.

"Satu-satunya yang baru kuketahui kemarin adalah telingamu yang lancip", ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sungguh tak perduli Rens... Kau manusia atau bukan, sungguh bukan masalah bagiku. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya", Sky berkata sambil membelai rambut merah panjangku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang dulu pernah kurasakan saat aku mengira Sky adalah seseorang sepertiku, kembali merayapi tubuhku. Rupanya saat itu aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang tidak menemukan seseorang yang sepertiku, tapi aku mendapatkan seseorang yang bersedia menerimaku apa adanya.

"Rens, taukah kau warna matamu saat marah kemarin? Warnanya merah darah"

"Sky, terima kasih"

------

"KRAKK"

Bunyi ini membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku dipelukan Sky. Kulihat mata Sky juga terbuka, waspada.

"Kita harus segera pergi Rens..."

Tanpa banyak bicara aku mengikuti Sky.

Kami berhasil sampai di tepi sungai yang sepertinya berada di jantung hutan jika melihat tingkat kerapatan pohonnya yang jauh lebih daripada sebelumnya.

"Istirahat dulu, Rens... Kamu pasti capek. Apalagi lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kau nyalakan api ya. Aku akan pergi cari buruan", kata Sky sambil membelai rambutku.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Hati-hati", bisikku di telinganya. Kemudian berjongkok, mulai berusaha menyalakan api

------

"AH!!"

Kudengar teriakan Sky di kejauhan. Astaga, Sky! Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju arah suara tersebut.

"KRAKK"

Kulihat batang tombak yang menghujam dada Sky patah menjadi dua. Dengan bagian mata tombaknya masih tertancap dalam.

Rambutku kembali menari melihat pemandangan tersebut. Rasanya kali ini aku lebih mahir menggunakan kekuatanku. Langsung kuacungkan tanganku ke arah Martin, orang yang berani melukai Sky. Dia terpental jauh, tidak bangkit lagi.

Kupalingkan wajahku darinya, seperti harimau mencari mangsa. Kuhajar beberapa orang sebelum mereka semua melarikan diri, lagi. Ingin rasanya kukejar mereka. menghabisi mereka. Uh, satu emosi baru lagi mengisi hatiku. Aku dendam.

Namun semua rasa itu menghilang ketika aku memandang Sky yang terbaring lemah di tanah. Kuhampiri Sky, kuangkat tubuhnya, dan kuletakkan di pangkuanku. Aneh, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mataku. Pandanganku buram dan tiba-tiba saja

"Rens... jangan menangis.. Aku tak apa", bisik Sky

Kurasakan aliran air membasahi pipiku. Air ini berasal dari mataku. Sky bilang aku menangis. Aku teringat Ibu. Pasti waktu itu Ibu juga menangis sepertiku saat ini.

Sky memegang batang tombak yang masih menyembul di dadanya, kemudian menariknya sekuat mungkin. Berhasil. Tombaknya memang lepas, tapi dada Sky menyemburkan darah. Sangat banyak. Aku ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Dalam hati aku terus memohon "Jangan mati Sky... jangan... Tolong, sembuhlah Sky".

Tanpa sadar, kuusapkan tanganku ke dada Sky. Hei, tak mungkin. Luka Sky mengecil. Kuulangi perbuatanku, dan luka Sky kembali mengecil, lalu lenyap. Aku bersorak gembira. Aku tidak kehilangan Sky. Dalam hati aku sungguh heran. Aku mampu memusnahkan, membunuh, namun aku juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Siapa -- ah, mungkin lebih tepat kalau kusebut diriku sendiri -- apakah aku ini sebenarnya?

------

Sky sudah lebih kuat sekarang, ia sudah bisa duduk tegak sendiri tanpa mengernyit.

"Rens..., terima kasih", adalah kata-kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Sky sejak tombak di dadanya dicabut.

Aku tak menyahut, hanya menundukkan kepala. Perlahan aku menggeleng, "Maaf Sky, aku sungguh merepot...", aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, karena Sky meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Tak ada yang salah denganmu. Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan. Aku hanya melindungi orang yang kucintai", bisik Sky sambil merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku tidak memberontak. Kupasrahkan diriku ke dalam pelukan hangat Sky. Aku merasa aman. Perlahan tanganku melingkari pinggang Sky, balas memeluknya. Kurasakan tangan Sky menengadahkan wajahku. Kutatap wajahnya, mata birunya, dan aku tersenyum, "Aku suka warna matamu Sky, cocok sekali denganmu".

"Asal bukan warna matamu yang seperti ini", Sky tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang ketakutan jika warna matamu seperti mataku", lanjutnya

"Darimana kau..."

Aku terdiam, Sky semakin dekat denganku, perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Sky menciumku, lembut sekali. Sejenak aku pandangi wajah Sky, sepasang matanya menatapku mesra. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati sentuhan bibirnya. Kami berpelukan semakin erat. Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sky.

"Rens... warna matamu saat ini, aku paling suka. Warnanya merah hati bening"

------

"Astaga", kataku keras, nyaris berteriak.

"Rens... ada apa?", Sky bergegas menghampiriku dengan panik.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Beberapa rumah batu terlihat berkumpul di suatu lapangan terbuka kecil berbatu di depan kami. Rumah-rumah siapakah itu? Sudah sedemikian jauhnya kah kami masuk ke dalam hutan ini? Mengapa suasananya begitu sepi? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan meluncur deras memenuhi otakku. Aku melangkah ingin memasuki lingkaran lapangan batu tersebut. Kurasakan tangan Sky menarikku, "Jangan Rens..."

Aku memalingkan wajah dari kumpulan rumah itu dengan enggan, namun aku sungguh menyadari maksud Sky yang melarangku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana penduduk desa memperlakukanku ketika mereka tahu aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku juga masih ingat rasanya ketakutan akan kehilangan Sky. Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

Kami sepakat menghabiskan malam di sekitar rumah-rumah itu, hanya untuk mengetahui apakah orang-orang di sini cukup beradab untuk bisa menerimaku. Aku kembali membaringkan badan di pelukan Sky. Pelukkannya masih sama hangatnya dengan yang terakhir, hanya saja, sekarang Sky memelukku lebih erat.

"Sky..."

Sky memandangku. "Apa?", lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku? Hidup normal bersama manusia lain? Aku ini hanya.."

Sky kembali meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Kau bukannya tidak normal. Kau bukannya aneh. Kau istimewa!", katanya pelan sambil melayangkan ciuman lembutnya kembali ke bibirku

------

"Sky...Sky...SKY!!!", jeritku kencang. "Kau di mana Sky?", teriakku panik mendapati diriku terbaring sendirian di tengah hutan.

"Shhh, bangun Rens...", Sky membangunkanku.

Aku tersenyum malu. Rupanya aku bermimpi.

"Semalaman kita di sini, dan tidak ada orang yang terlihat. Sepertinya rumah-rumah itu kosong Sky", kataku sambil melahap sepotong daging bakar yang disodorkan Sky padaku.

"Spertinya begitu", kata Sky. "Selesai makan kita periksa", lanjutnya

Aku mengangguk setuju.

------

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki lapangan berbatu itu. Baru saja dua langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba kudengar suara Sky berteriak."AHH!!!"

Disusul dengan bunyi BRUKK keras

Aku menoleh ketakutan. Kulihat Sky terkapar terlentang di tanah. Aku berlari menghampirinya, membantunya berdiri.

"Aku terbanting begitu saja saat mencoba menginjakkan kakiku pada lapangan batu itu", Sky memberitahuku.

"Yang benar? Aku bisa melewatinya begitu saja", balasku memandang Sky, bingung. Kami berdua mengamati lapangan batu itu sekali lagi. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku ke atasnya, dan aku bisa masuk seperti sebelumnya. Namun tidak demikian dengan Sky. Sang lapangan masih tidak mengijinkan Sky masuk.

Tak sengaja aku memandang sebuah ukiran berwarna di dinding salah satu rumah. Tanpa sadar aku berlari ke arahnya. Sky menyambar tanganku, dan aku merasakan Sky tertarik masuk ke dalam lapangan. Sejenak aku berdiri diam, menatap Sky yang tersenyum senang, "Aku bisa masuk!". "Jangan lepaskan tanganku Sky, kurasa aku sudah menemukan kunci dari semua keanehanku."

Bersama, kami menghampiri ukiran yang kulihat semula. Semua orang dalam ukiran itu memiliki rambut merah sepertiku. Memiliki telinga lancip sepertiku. Dan semuanya memiliki mata berbentuk oval, namun warnanya berbeda-beda. Hanya saja...

"Mereka semua laki-laki", ucap Sky. Ikut memandangi ukiran tersebut.

Sky benar. Namun demikian, aku tahu. Bahwa mereka sejenis denganku. Ada orang-orang sepertiku di sini. Paling tidak, pernah di sini.

------

"Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun", kata Sky.

"Aku juga tidak", sahutku menunduk.

"Matamu berwarna ungu, Rens..."

Terlalu fokus pada pencarian petunjuk tentang keberadaan orang-orang sepertiku, aku nyaris tak sadar, bahwa dunia mengajari aku satu emosi lagi. Aku putus asa.

------

"Hei, Sky...Lihat ini". Aku mengacungkan beberapa gulungan kertas tua.

Sky menoleh, "Apa itu?", katanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, kemudian mulai membaca

-----------

red hairs, pointy ears

born n raised here

far away from any human

male guardians, and other whose only halfblood

will only can live their life

until the last and only

chosen female guardian ready

to protect the village

both healing and destruction powers

will help the chosen one

to protect the village

-----------

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Berdasarkan kertas itu, aku bisa menebak bahwa aku memang berasal dari sini. Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang, juga menyembuhkan. Apakah aku adalah the chosen one?

"Bagaimana female guardian bisa lahir kalau seluruh desa isinya laki-laki?", bisik Sky tidak percaya. Matanya menjelajah ruangan, seolah berharap menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberinya penjelasan. Tiba-tiba,

"Rens, apa itu?", teriak Sky.

Mengingat jarak di antara kami tidak begitu jauh karena aku harus terus menggandengnya agar tidak terpental, teriakkan Sky membuatku terlompat.

"Maaf", bisik Sky. "Aku terlalu antusias", lanjutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang membuat Sky berteriak ternyata berupa sebuah ukiran berwarna. Ukiran berwarna yang lain.

"Kali ini, semua wanita", kata Sky.

Sky benar. Ukiran ini memperlihatkan sekelompok wanita yang semuanya berambut merah. Telinga mereka sungguh mirip telinga Sky, hanya sedikit lancip. Tidak akan kelihatan kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bentuk mata mereka juga seperti Sky, dan warnanya seragam, cokelat muda.

"Kau sudah menemukan bagaimana female guardian bisa dilahirkan, Sky", kataku menggoda Sky.

"Mereka kah sang halfblood?", gumam Sky masih menatap ukiran itu.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Jadi aku meneruskan melihat gulungan-gulungan kertas yang ada di tanganku. Kuangkat gulungan kedua, dan kuluruskan. Sebuah gambar.

Gambar yang diwarnai. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan telinga lancip sepertiku menatapku balik dengan matanya yang oval, berwarna merah hati bening. Ia tengah merangkul seorang wanita cantik. Rambut wanita itu merah, namun matanya tidak oval, warnanya cokelat muda. Telinganya hanya sedikit lancip, hanya sedikit. Wanita itu menggendong seorang bayi berambut merah tebal, matanya oval, berwarna biru terang. Selimut bayinya yang berwarna merah jambu, membuatku menebak, bayinya pasti perempuan.

Bayi perempuan bermata oval?? Apakah itu aku? Kuperhatikan selimut merah jambunya, tepat dilekukannya dapat kubaca tulisan, 'Arestania'. Rupanya memang benar, di sini lah asal ku.

------

Setelah melihat semua gulungan kertas yang tersisa, aku mengetahui bahwa para guardian hanya boleh tinggal di dalam lapangan batu yang kami masuki tadi. Walaupun jika diperlukan, mereka boleh keluar dari lapangan batu tersebut untuk melindungi desa, namun demikian, lapangan batu tersebut tidak dapat dimasukki oleh seseorang yang bukan berasal dari ras guardian.

"Pantas saja aku terpental", desis Sky memandang sebal gulungan-gulungan kertas tersebut, seolah mereka yang bersalah mengakibatkannya terpental.

Aku juga tahu rumah yang sekarang kugunakan untuk bermalam adalah rumah ayah-ibuku. Saat aku lahir, ibu berusaha menyembunyikanku. Ia takut para guardian lain membunuhku. Membunuhku saat masih bayi, saat aku belum punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk melindungi desa. Agar mereka dapat terus hidup. Karena, mereka hanya bisa hidup sampai aku siap untuk melindungi desa.

Aku juga membaca rencana pelarian ayah dan ibuku dari tempat ini. Mereka berencana untuk membawa dan membesarkanku di luar tempat ini. Walaupun itu berarti, pada saatnya, saat aku siap melindungi desa, ayah dan ibuku akan kehilangan hidup mereka. Kini aku mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibuku berkata hanya dapat sampai di sini dalam kertas pemberian Ibu angkatku. Mereka pastilah menahan guardian yang lain agar aku bisa selamat.

------

"Sky, aku terikat di sini. Aku tak akan pernah bisa pergi. Aku akan membunuhmu pelan-pelan. Kau baca sendiri semalam, kan? Pergilah"

"Biarkan aku tetap di sini, kumohon"

"Sky, aku..."

"Aku tahu kau bingung. Memilih untuk tetap hidup atau mengorbankan dirimu"

Selama aku tetap hidup. Aku bisa terus melindungi desa. Tapi aku akan mengurangi kehidupan dalam diri Sky, dari manusia yang berada di dekat ku, perlahan-lahan memang. Namun lambat laun, ia akan mati karenaku. Sedang jika aku mengorbankan diri demi desa, akan ada kelompok guardian baru yang terlahir. Akan ada seorang lagi guardian perempuan yang dilahirkan untuk mengambil alih tugasku, juga menghadapi kesulitan dalam menghadapi pilihan, seperti aku saat ini. Aku sungguh bingung...

Kugiring Sky ke tepi lapangan, "Sky, tolong...Jangan persulit pilihanku"

Kurasakan tangan Sky melepas tanganku. Segera aku berlari masuk ke rumah terdekat. Sky tidak boleh tetap di sini, ini yang terbaik baginya.

Dari jendela yang tersembunyi, kupandangi punggung Sky yang menjauh. Warna mataku pasti hijau bening saat ini.

------

"Kak Rens..."

"Jose?? Bagaimana...", aku tersadar tiba-tiba. Jose dalam bahaya. Desa diserang. Aku bimbang. "Haruskah kulindungi mereka sesuai dengan tugasku? Atau haruskah aku biarkan mereka musnah sebagaimana mereka berniat memusnahkanku dulu?"

"Yang membedakan kau dengan mereka adalah kau penuh kasih, Rens...", ucapan Sky terngiang jelas di telingaku

------

Aku berlari menuju desa. Benar, aku melihat sebuah kapak besar diayunkan ke tubuh Freja oleh para penyerang. Tanpa banyak bicara, kubinasakan si penyerang. Kubinasakan juga semua yang berusaha menyentuh penduduk desa yang harus kulindungi. Namun sepasang mata tentu tidak cukup mengawasi lusinan kampak dan tombak yang digunakan oleh para penyerang.

"AH!!" kudengar seseorang berteriak.

Aku berbalik. Sebuah tombak panjang mengarah tepat ke jantung Jose. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku lumpuh melihat kenyataan ini. Aku terus membatin, "Jangan Jose..Jangan Jose. Ambil aku saja.."

"BRAKK"

Si penyerang roboh dengan tiba-tiba ke tanah. Di belakangnya, Sky tersenyum padaku. Sebatang tombak penuh darah tergenggam di tangannya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Rens", katanya.

------

Desa sudah selesai diperbaiki, yang terluka sudah selesai diobati. Aku bersiap kembali ke rumah orangtuaku saat Sky memelukku dari belakang.

"Sky..."

"Shhh. Kujamin kau belum baca yang ini", kata Sky menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku.

Aku mengambil dan membacanya

---------

the greatest defferent from guardian and humans is guardian has never know love, nor anger.

this why they keep sucking life from any humans near them

they just living on purpose

when a guardian understand love and anger, the village will have their guardian no longer, they'll be able to protect village by themselves

they'll be their own guardian, and no more guardian will be born

---------

Aku menatap Sky.

"Maksudnya, Sky?", aku tak berani mempercayai mataku sendiri.

"Maksudnya, kau berbeda dari guardian lainnya. Kau mengenal cinta dan benci. Kau bersedia mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang yang kau cintai. Dan karena ini semua, kau tidak lagi bisa membunuhku pelan-pelan", Sky tersenyum dan memelukku lebih erat.

"Benarkah aku sudah mengerti cinta dan benci, Sky?"

Sky tidak menjawabku, dia hanya menatapku lembut, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku bukan lagi guardian? Tak akan ada lagi guardian perempuan yang akan kebingungan seperti aku? "

"Tak ada lagi guardian perempuan yang kebingungan!!", Sky mengangguk serius.

"Dan sepertinya, kau juga bukan guardian lagi, Rens... Bukankah desa akan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sekarang", lanjut Sky.

"Tapi Sky,... darimana kau temukan kertas ini?", aku menatap Sky curiga

"Kau curiga aku membuatnya untuk membodohimu?", Sky tersenyum.

"Kutemukan di bawah sebuah batu lepas di tepi lapangan batu saat kau memaksaku pergi. Kulepaskan tanganmu karena aku ingin mengambilnya. Saat aku berbalik, kau sudah menghilang. Aku tahu aku tak bisa masuk sendiri. Kuputuskan menunggumu di desa. Aku...", suara Sky semakin pelan.

Kurasakan mataku memanas, aku menangis. Sky menengadahkan wajahku, "Kali ini matamu berwarna kelabu terang" katanya.

"Rens, atau... haruskah kupanggil kau Arestania? Kita tinggal bersama di sini, mau kan?", Sky membujukku, sambil membelai rambut panjangku

Sejenak aku ragu-ragu. Namun semua keraguanku hilang tatkala penduduk desa mendatangiku

"Aku mewakili desa ini, kami minta maaf, Rens. Kami mohon tinggalah di sini. Ajarilah kami cinta", kata Freja.

Kupandang wajah Sky di sampingku. Sky mengulangi kata-katanya, ia berbisik di telingaku, "Kita tinggal bersama di sini. Mau kan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk. Warna mataku pasti cokelat muda saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa kabar semua? Kenalkan, aku Arestania"


End file.
